Ciuman
by Xiao Demon
Summary: Ciuman itu baik untuk hati dan kesehatan, meningkatkan kadar adrenalin, menenangkan, menambah tekanan darah, dan mengurangi kolesterol./SasuSaku/drabble? fluff?/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**T+**

_**Summary : Ciuman itu baik untuk hati dan kesehatan, meningkatkan kadar adrenalin, menenangkan, menambah tekanan darah, dan mengurangi kolesterol**_

"Sai menciumku kemarin," akunya. Wajah _barbie_-nya mulai memerah, tangan lentiknya memegang bibir _pink_ tipisnya, gadis berambut _blonde_ kuncir kuda itu berakali-kali menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri.

"APA?" seru teman-temannya nyaring setelah beberapa saat _loading_ akan pengakuan gadis _barbie_ itu**—**Ino.

"Wah, ternyata si pucat tukang senyum itu romantis juga ya," celetuk Tenten. Ada rasa kagum yang terpancar di kedua matanya saat mengatakan itu. Yang lain mengiyakan dengan memberi anggukan masing-masing**—**menyetujui pendapat gadis bercepol dua itu.

Ciuman adalah cara umum untuk mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayang. Bukan hal asing lagi bagi para umat manusia untuk mendeskripsikan tentang ciuman**—**dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Tidak jarang para remaja berpendapat ciuman itu sebagai cara membuktikan cinta kita pada pasangan atau keluarga. Ciuman**—**bagi mereka yang sudah menjadi hal 'lumrah' bisa berdefinisi sebagai kebutuhan, keinginan, atau malah menjadi suatu kewajiban.

"Jadi, apa kalian juga pernah ciuman dengan kekasih kalian masing-masing?" tanya Ino. Ada nada sombong dalam perkataannya, bangga akan dirinya karena telah mendapatkan 'bukti cinta' dari kekasihnya. Teman-temannya hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai respon. Dipikiran masing-masing mereka membayangkan kalau seandainya mereka berciuman dengan pujaan hatinya.

Lain ceritanya dengan gadis bersurai merah muda**—**Sakura**—** yang menatap mereka bingung. Pasalnya dia sering melakukannya**—**dengan kekasihnya. "Apa ciuman itu se-WOW yang mereka bayangkan?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Sakura, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino penasaran.  
"Eh?" gadis _pink_ itu terlonjak kaget dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ino memandangnya dengan mata menyipit, lalu bertanya, "Apa Sasuke sudah pernah menciummu?" pertanyaan Ino mengundang rasa penasaran teman-temannya**—**yang beberapa saat lalu sibuk dengan khayalan masing-masing.

"Ngh... itu...** —**"

"Sakura-_san._" Semua gadis yang berada di bangku duduk belakang pertengahan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, tak terkecuali dengan Sakura**—**orang yang dipanggil.

"Ditunggu Sasuke-_senpai _di perpustakaan," lapornya dan pergi begitu saja. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas yang tidak begitu ramai itu namun suara Ino menghentikan langkahnya, "Kami tunggu ceritamu, _forehead_," ucapnya sambil megerlingkan mata. Sakura mendesah dengan anggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan, menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

Selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura berpikir tentang _ciuman_. "Apanya yang istimewa dari ciuman? Bukannya kata Sasuke-_kun_ ciuman itu agar tetap sehat?" gumam Sakura. Pikirannya mulai teringat setiap kali Sasuke menciumnya.

—"_Jadilah kekasihku." datar__**—**__tidak ada emosi dalam suaranya ataupun wajahnya. Malah bisa juga dikatakan sebagai perintah daripada menyatakan cinta._

"_Eh?" dan pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan ciuman dari orang yang memintanya__**—**__atau memerintahnya?__** —**__sebagai kekasihnya, pemuda berambut _chickenbutt_ yang sedang merengkuhnya._

_._

—_bel berunyi, tanda berakhirlah penderitaan para siswa dari pelajaran-pelajaran laknat yang menggerogoti otak mereka selama setengah hari. Semua berhamburan keluar kelas, tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan menemui sahabat setia mereka_**—**_bantal, guling, selimut, kipas angin, dan sebangsanya._

_Terlihat pemuda berambut raven menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil bersedekap di dinding di depan kelas_**—**_"Sasuke-_kun_?" _**—**_dan oh di depan kelas gadis _pink_ ternyata._

"_Hn" pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke-_kun _itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menjulang dihadapan Sakura._

"_Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura dengan alis mengkerut._

"_Menjemputmu. Kita pulang bersama," jawab Sasuke dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura agar mendekat ke arahnya dan menciumnya lembut. Hanya sesaat tapi mampu membuat wajah Sakura memerah, mengalahkan warna rambut _pink_-nya._

_Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil gadisnya keluar sekolah._

_._

—_Ciuman itu terlepas, mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing. Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang merengkuhnya._

"_Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ selalu menciumku saat kita bertemu?" pertanyaan polos memang tapi Sakura memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya._

"_Aku hanya ingin agar kamu tetap sehat," jawaban bodoh Uchiha._

.

"Aduh, apa yang aku pikirkan sih," ucap Sakura sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan dia langsung mencari-cari Sasuke-_kun_-nya.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepala _pink_-nya diatas meja dan meniup-niupkan poninya. Rasa bosan yang melandanya mengharuskannya untuk menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Berhenti lah menghela nafas, Sakura," suara itu... suara dingin itu...

Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Buat apa aku disini kalau hanya untuk dikacangin. Kacang sekarang mahal, Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya kesal, terlihat dari pipinya yang dikembungkan.

"Aku memintamu kesini hanya untuk menemaniku mengerjakan tugas," jawab Sasuke enteng. Sakura kesal dibuatnya.

Hening menyelimuti namun tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan ilham, dia penasaran 'kenapa ciuman itu sehat' dan saat ini lah yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Fufufu~ _inner_ Sakura goyang patah-patah "Kau memang pintar, Sakura. Tak menyesal aku mempunyai jidat seluas bandara,"

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura hanya menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi**—**bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu kan pernah bilang kalau kamu menciumku itu hanya biar aku tetap sehat. Nah kenapa ciuman itu menyehatkan?" rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung lagi membuat muka serius Sakura jadi kelihatan lucu dimata Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tengil, menarik Sakura duduk dipangkuannya dan menciumnya lembut.

.

.

"HAH? Ja-jadi Sasuke-_senpai _selalu menciummu saat kalian bertemu?" tanya Ino tak percaya sekligus takjub. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap kagum Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, memandang bingung teman-temannya yang memandangnya takjub seakan-seakan Sakura itu manusia paling beruntung di dunia.

"Wah, gak nyangka ternyata Sasuke-_senpai _mesum juga ya," celetuk Tenten**—**lagi. Yang lain mengiyakan**—**lagi.

"Ih bukan mesum! Dia hanya ingin aku tetap sehat," jawab Sakura kesal.

"Sehat?" tanya teman-temannya hampir bersamaan**—**mereka tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Karena kata Sasuke-_kun _Ciuman itu baik untuk hati dan kesehatan, meningkatkan kadar adrenalin, menenangkan, menambah tekanan darah, dan mengurangi kolesterol, begitu," jawab Sakura yakin. Teman-temannya cengo.

.

.

_Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah penasaran Sakura__**—**__yang kini masih duduk dipangkuannya._

_"Ciuman itu baik untuk hati dan kesehatan, meningkatkan kadar adrenalin, menenangkan, menambah tekanan darah, dan mengurangi kolesterol__**—**__" dengan mata jenaka Sasuke melanjutkan..._

_"—dan aku tidak mau kekasihku terserang penyakit apapun," jawab Sasuke santai._

_Sasuke melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Sakura yang masih duduk dipangkuannya__**—**__meloading jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke._

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : Halo... ada yang masih inget saya? ._.

Saya kembali setelah hampir 2 tahun hibernasi(?) XD

Saya pernah bilang pada beberapa author SasuSaku (kalo mereka masih inget saya) bahwa saya mau berhenti nulis tapi ntah kenapa ini tangan gatel buat nulis lagi setelah dapet ide dari tweet-nya orang XD

review, concrit, flame, saya terima ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**T+**

_**Summary : Ciuman itu baik untuk hati dan kesehatan, meningkatkan kadar adrenalin, menenangkan, menambah tekanan darah, dan mengurangi kolesterol**_

"Sasuke-_kun_ kemana sih," gumaman lirih itu terdengar dari bibir gadis mungil berjidat lebar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kelasnya. Mata hijau hutannya sesekali menengok ke arah perempatan koridor yang menghubungkan kelas XII dan XI. Gadis bersurai permen kapas itu tampak gelisah, sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya guna mengurangi hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk kulit porselennya.

Diujung koridor utama tampak tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi tanah, meskipun hujan tak seberapa deras tapi cukup untuk membuat genangan air dimana-mana. Sakura**—**nama gadis itu melirik was-was pada jam tangan _pink_nya, tak cukup dengan itu, Sakura merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam tas _pink_ selempangnya, mencari tau sang kekasih membalas _email_nya atau tidak.

"Dasar, Sasuke-_kun_. Balas _email_ saja apa susahnya sih?" gerutu Sakura. Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. Wajahnya yang setengah masam dari tadi bertambah masam saja.

"Teman-teman sudah pulang semua," desahnya sambil merapatkan jaket _pink_ yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Tak seberapa lama terdengar langkah kaki tergesa dari perempatan koridor yang tidak jauh dari kelas Sakura. Segera saja gadis serba _pink _itu menolehkan kepalanya, berharap orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Dan benar saja, cowok berambut pantat ayam belah tengah muncul dari belokan koridor. Jalannya tergesa, jaket putih gadingnya terlampir asal di bahu kirinya, tak menutup kemungkinan wajh tampannya keliatan khawatir.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai dihadapan Sakura dan mengecup bibir mungil gadisnya sekilas. Sesaat Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya heran. Sakura yang penasaran dengan gelagat kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan mengecap apa yang dirasanya.

"Apanya yang salah?" ujarnya. Dengan gelengan kepala, Sakura menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jauh beberapa meter di depannya. Dilihatnya cowok _emo_ itu memasang jaket yang sedari tadi tersampir dibahunya

Dipeluknya lengan Sasuke saat gadis _pink_ itu tepat berada disebelahnya. Dilirknya Sakura saat gadis itu mengusap-usap pipinya pada lengan Sasuke. Membuat cowok bermata _onyx_ itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis _pink_nya.

.

.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Sasuke-_kun_, melarangku membawa payung. Lihat! Sekarang hujan! Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" cerocos Sakura putus asa melihat _liquid-liquid_ yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada diujung koridor**—**bersiap untuk pulang, namun pangeran Uchiha ini mungkin baru menyadari kalau diluar sana sedang hujan. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. Mendesah**—**Sasuke berbalik menggandeng tangan mungil kekasihnya menuju loker.

"Aku tidak mau pakai payung merah muda polkadotmu itu. Norak." ketus Sasuke.

"Norak katamu? Seenggaknya kita tidak kehujanan, Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura tak kalah ketusnya. Tak lupa juga jari lentiknya mencubit pinggang Sasuke keras.

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis sambil menatap kekasih _pink_ menyebalkannya ini tajam.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu loker, cowok bermata elang itu membuka lokenya dan mengambil sesuatu disana**—**payung.

"Hei, setidaknya payungku lebih _unyu _daripada payung hitammu itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Seperti mau ke pemakaman saja," sungut Sakura.

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan menutup pintu lokernya kalem. Senyum geli yang sangat-sagat tipis tergores diwajah tanpa celanya.

"Mau pulang apa tidak?" tanya Sasuke kalem. Masih belum menghilangkan seringai gelinya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Seringai Sasuke makin melebar dan segera menyusul kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu.

.

.

"Masih ngambek?" tanya Sasuke. Masih sekalem tadi. Membuat gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu menggeram kesal.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, masih dalam gerimis hujan yang belum berhenti. Berada satu payung dengan tangan Sasuke yang memegang payung, sedangkan tangan lainnya merengkuh bahu mungil kekasihnya.

Sakura sendiri tidak sepenuhnya ngambek. Mana tahan dia ngambek sama kekasih tampannya yang tiada tara ini. Sakura menyamankan posisinya yang berada dalam rengkuhan kokoh Sasuke. Tubuhnya berada dalam kurungan jaket dan rangkulan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di dada Sasuke. Kepala _pink_nya menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, setelah itu disandarkannya lagi kepalanya dibahu bidang Sasuke.

"Kamu sekarang pakai _lip balm_ apa? Rasanya beda sama yang kemarin-kemarin," tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Sakura balik sambil merapatkan jaket Sasuke sehingga sang pemilik jaket tertarik lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku lebih suka yang kemarin. Yang ini rasanya terlalu manis," jawab Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Yang ini rasa _strawberry_, kemarin itu rasa _cherry_ tapi sudah habis," mendongak, Sakura mengcup sekilas pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak memakai yang rasa tomat saja?" hei, Uchiha. Mana ada _lip balm_ rasa tomat?

"Nanti aku coba cari. Jangan sampai kau mengunyah bibirku saat aku memakainya, Sasuke-_kun_," sepertinya gadis dalam kurungan Sasuke ini ngelantur. Hm~

"Ha ha yang benar saja," jawab Sasuke pura-pura ketus sambil menarik pipi kiri Sakura yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Hei! Sakit pantat ayam!" aduh Sakura sambil mencubit pelan perut Sasuke. Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Coba kau seperti ini setiap hari, Sasuke-_kun_. Kan kamu tidak perlu bersikap sok _cool_ di depan semua orang," menyeringai Sakura mengatakannya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke acuh.

.

.

"Sudah sampai," suara berat Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura yang masih memeluknya melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Sasuke.

Kepala _pink_ itu mendongak menatap polos sepasang mata elang yang balik menatapnya _intens_.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura bergeming.

"Cium," pinta Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak mau aku sakit gara-gara cuaca dingin ini kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke reflek mengangguk.

"Makanya cium biar aku tidak sakit. Bukannya kata Sasuke-_kun_ ciuman membuat kita sehat, hm?"

Menyeringai Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, menarik tubuh Sakura menempel ketat pada tubuhnya. Setelahnya Sasuke mencium bibir rasa _strawberry _itu lembut.

"Jangan lupa beli yang rasa tomat," ujar Sasuke disela ciumannya sebelum melumat panas bibir menggoda gadisnya itu.

Hei Uchiha, ingat berada dimana kamu sekarang!

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Err hai ('-')/**

**Berhubung ada beberapa yang minta sekuel, ini saya buatin. Maaf kalo ceritanya ngga nyambung dan aneh. Ini mungkin ff terakhir sebelum saya hiatus ._.**

**Terimakasih buat concritnya Kak Nna, jujur saya masih belum mengedit kekuarangan fict di chap pertama #dor**

**Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Concrit dibutuhkan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak dikotak repiu. Makasih :3**


End file.
